


She Didn't Have The Words

by itismesee



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itismesee/pseuds/itismesee
Summary: She didn't have the words.Prompt: Elektra finds out the reason to why Matt is so different around Stick and why he wants nothing to do with the Chaste. She finds out that Matt was sexually abused by Stick.Matt thought she always knew exactly what kind of asshole Stick was.





	1. Chapter 1

Elektra was never the person to ‘talk about feeling’, but ever since she and Matt discussed their former master he had become distant. Harsher on her beliefs or at least she had thought that at first until she realized he was only grumpy when she used Stick as an example.

She knew Matt was dropped as a warrior for the Chaste, but surely he didn’t hold a grudge against the man. Sure he could be petty about if you stole the sheets in the middle of the night, but he wouldn’t just hate someone. The one thing about her Mattie was he always had a reason, was always justified. 

It wasn’t her best idea, but sparing was always such an open time for them and usually ended up being so much fun. They were just moving around each other, swaying to the beat of their hearts, every once in a while like always she would say something- just to hear his response. A frustration of the day, or thought. Mostly a flirty comment to make him blush. All in the name of throwing him off his game. 

“So Stick” he faced away from her as she jabbed towards his ribs, he slipped away to the left turning just out of her reach so she had to move towards him again. He hummed low and sweet.

“He taught you all his blind man tools? He blindfolded me once.” Matt tensed and bare blocked her kick, but still grabbed her leg. She easily maneuvered him to the ground, on top of him, although her leg stuck underneath him. “He thought I was pretty good for a sighted person, even if I did end up on my knees” She took a moment to breathe and focus on his face.

A mistake, but sometimes the view made up for him rolling on top of her. Another low hum, still tense. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that” She just kissed him. 

“Why? It was fun, maybe I’ll let you blindfold me next time. You’ll have a fair chance then!” She locked his arm behind his back, distracted by the kiss enough to force him backward. She straddled his hips. 

“Y-you would. You would want t-to? I don’t think I understand- why would you want to relive that?” Matthew had sat up so quickly she ended up dropping to the floor from his lap, she crossed her legs behind him keeping him in place. Electra was sure if she hadn’t held him to her he would start his Catholic guilt pacing up and down the apartment. 

It was her turn to hum. Elektra didn’t know he had hated his training with Stick so much, especially at the level of expertise he still kept today- even if he was still more a boxer. 

“ L-lets not do that- Ever. I can’t believe he did that to you too.” Elektra swore if he was about to get all high and mighty about how Stick should not be training, to be training her how to defender herself… 

“Matthew. You can’t really be upset that he trained me, you must see that it was important.”

He just pulled her closer to him, “Training? That wasn’t training.”

She was irritated now, but Matthew was still Matthew at least she really knew how he felt now. She sighed, grimacing at her lover too in love at the moment to truly push the subject.   
______   
It wasn’t until later that night she woke up to find him soaked in sweat sitting at the end of the bed just a breath away from her. Pulling him back to their bed for the night, knowing she would never have the words, she waited.

“I have a question, and it important.” She turned her face down to look at where he rested on her chest. She could feel his heartbeat, his body still tense from whatever kept him awake. 

“Would you ever train a child like Stick did us? Are you really that sure you have to teach them by touching them?”

Like a cat she turned her head, not quite fitting the puzzle together. Elektra wasn’t slow, however, in what couldn’t have been more than two moments she knew.  
Ice water seemed to shoot through her veins, the hand that was stroking Matt’s hair stilled. 

“Elektra?” 

She didn’t have the words. She just shushed him, she was never one to be subtle and Matt never was one to let something like this go. As she broke inside trying to understand the person she trusted had somehow hurt the person she loved the most, in a way she couldn’t imagine. 

He asked the question again, another shot of ice water and she couldn’t deny the truth- as if her Catholic boy could lie worth a damn.

“No. I would not train a child by molesting them if that is what you are asking. Go to sleep.”

Eventually, Matthew slept and in the coming war, Elektra couldn’t spare Stick any respect. When the time was right, when he wasn’t needed anymore she would kill him. She kept her lover and her master apart, physically staying between them as much as possible. She hated she couldn’t do more. 

Fin.


	2. Electra is a Woman of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't have words, but she does act.

Electra is a woman of action. She is very happy to leave all the fancy talk to Matthew. But tonight they both agreed fist was the best course of action against child traffickers. It was a good night, easier than expected but those nights always turn sinister. 

And it did. Stick showed up. 

He decided there was a need to implore to them to join him on an assignment most likely from the chaste. She wished he had picked a better time. Stick always seemed to throw away any plans they had made, but at least before it had felt spontaneous, adventures; she knew who he truly was now. Not only did it take the fun out of it, but it made her blood boil.

Matthew was making snide comments, but he wouldn’t engage unless Stick did have information he wanted. So she didn’t shoo her former master away outright. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t protect him.

Perhaps she is foolish but she started to circle Matthew, no need to talk he will get more than just the information Stick wants to give him she is sure, but she will keep him away.

Constant motion, it was a lesson she learned from Stick. Not the best to use a trick on the person who taught it to you, but it sends a message. 

She was slowly stalking him, pushing her perimeter with each step, creating more space between the men. Just because Stick was still useful didn’t mean he had to be near hers. He couldn’t be trusted.

If you were to see her on that night wouldn’t see the background of New York. It would have been too simple for the play that they were choreographing. That night you couldn’t call it anything less than a concrete jungle. With Panthers slowly pushing each other back and forth, round and round.

If Stick had any idea of what was going on, he never mentioned it. Even his stalk told little of what he was thinking. He stayed with Electra’s push, never talking but testing where the boundaries where. Still all the while up keeping his verbal taunts and information. 

Electra was ready for him to pounce. She had to be. Stick never could forgive weakness- but she wasn’t weak. She was on fire, just keeping him away from her flame. Each time they made a pass she wondered if she would find him finally useless- finally burning away forever. 

“What do you think El?”

“Yeah what you say, Ellie?”

She threw a star at his face. She knew he would move, but at least it would satisfy her to see him, doge, it.

“Fine. Only as necessary- Let's go Matt.”

She was careful to make sure she passed between them. She may not have words, but she could fight.


	3. After Black Sky Becomes Leader of the Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Black Sky Becomes Leader of the Hand- Stick makes an appearance and Matt doesn't have to like everything.

The way Electra did things; well it didn’t always make Matthew happy. But he didn’t have to like everything. Some things she just had to do. Taking over an ancient clan and redirecting them for her purposes, which included on helping her Matthew, even though it included some needed murder here and there, was one of those such things. 

So they don’t have as many sleepovers anymore, but at least he is safe. She can help to keep him and the other things like the city, the world safe with her new power. With him refused to come into ‘the room’- really it was the whole building the Hand worked from in New York, It made the dirty side of the business a lot easier. They had a space to do the torture and the murdering bits where he didn’t have to be aware. In fact those who worked for her knew she liked it best when the Devil knew as little of their escapades as possible. No need to make him feel more guilt than his Catholic heart needed- after all these were her own sins. 

She played by different rules, and she was finally getting closer to burning the world into a safer place for her Matthew. Electra’s former teacher now her mortal enemy did not seem to know how close she was to the end of her hunt. She wasn’t even in the shadows anymore. 

Stick still would pop up, never in the throne room. He thought he got to play by different rules, ignore what she had built from her own ashes. Today he had come, demanded from the front of the building for her to meet up and take up a quest. He still believed she would do what he asked even after all he had done. He acted like he did not even know how close to death he was. 

“Well grab Matty on the way-“ SLAP

She was once in her life not silent, “ You will not go near him. I know. I will protect what is mine.”

She knew better than to claim she had surpassed her teacher. Stick would always have a trick he wouldn’t reveal even in death. She did decide she had more force of will than he would ever have. She would happily do whatever it took to keep what was hers, hell- she could even bring Matt back from the dead as the new black sky. She even had contingencies already in place so that upon her death her Matthew was to be well taken care of, even if he had enough friends she didn’t feel too much need to worry as much as she did before.

She didn’t even dignify him a last glance, just spoke over her shoulder walking back in to take care of more important business. Such as planning for Stick’s next visit.

“If I were you I would keep myself useful and hidden.”

She did have words. She could attack him.

Later that evening she reviewed the Hand’s detail of Matthew. She was sure to add more protection for the next few weeks. Perhaps she could have a tracker installed in one of his glasses? Or that stupid helmet of his? She would have to plant it but she was pretty sure she was going to steal him away for lunch in the next couple of days anyway. Two birds one stone. 

She wondered if he would bring up the fact she added more members to his team? He always worked himself up to a good argument when she changed up the routine and he already didn’t like that they were always watching him. 

Well, he didn’t have to like everything.


	4. After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Need for Words

It was finished.

Now she could finally propose her plan to Matthew. She rarely ever felt this giddy. However she was still very much Elektra, and if she had been selfish would have kept to her original aesthetics. She wanted to complete her vengeance by dragging Stick’s bloody head to her throne room, her Matthew standing by her throne dressed in red so she could throw it to his feet like some kind of proposal of love.

That might have been a tad too traumatizing for her good catholic nonlethal boy. So she sighed as she chucked her once teacher’s body into the flames. She did watch it become to ash, it was her right and her duty to make sure he couldn’t come back to haunt them. She even had her minions procure holy water which she doused the ashes in with a short prayer before sealing the urn. Then quietly had them tuck it away in a cemetery far from them. 

Stick hadn’t made it easy for her, but there was little he could do when she had been able to label him as useless. She had full control of the Hand and would be able to charge them with an heir soon now. Stick was chaste, which was mostly stomped out unless you counted Danny. Yes, he was the Iron Fist. He was also Matthew’s friend, and while annoying had little issue with the Hand with her new plans and what Matthew loving called her “mission statement”. 

She found herself giggling thinking about how easily he had made the joke when he first stepped into her throne room. He wasn’t happy about everything, she still would allow killing and had her own less than legal business practices, but the change from purposeful killing and seeking immortality via destruction and dragon nonsense to taking care of her new organization and the city. It had taken a while, but the immortality she was able to offer- the kind she was given when becoming the black sky was actually less inciting to minions of the Hand. 

Only the top members- now all dead were truly seeking immortality. The Hand was made of two parts, loyal members to the "cause of the Black Sky’ and the other immortal warrior made of smoke that would follow only the Black Sky’s word. It made it easy to make the changes she wishes and the ones necessary to get her boy feeling safe enough to walk beside her. The words had come easily this time and it only was a matter of months before she was ready.

She was romantic in her own way. She still wanted the ceremony to take place, she was proud and she wanted to show off Matthew as well as cement him as her heir. She had arranged the room to be cleaned and prepared with candles and blood red flowers and a second throne with silk lining to be placed beside her own. She asked specifically for it to be placed slightly lower and slightly behind her seat, barely couple centimeters difference but she was sure he would notice. She wasn’t too pretentious, but to her, she still needed to be seen as the current leader and it was always helpful to have him slightly behind her. If this was due to her protective side it wasn’t given much thought other than that was the way it was supposed to be. 

When she introduced Matthew to the idea she knew she would be met with resistance. Especially considering, she hadn’t really presented it as a question, more of a musing of what they should do for the ceremony. It had lead to an argument about her many flaws that she should work on but after a few weeks with more reforms and apparently, he had started making coffee for his protection details, he came around. Well, when she mentioned that she wanted him to come to the ceremony, not in a suit please and without and mask the next day he had just nodded and said okay with a soft smile into his morning coffee. 

When she had mentioned naming her heir to her generals, she was surprised with how quickly they wanted the ceremony to start. She had them wait until after the burial. Apparently, her forced protective detail on Matthew had created a good reputation within her group. While she did get daily reports from the details, it was the bits she overheard that were the best.

Matthew was beloved by his details. He was generous and snarky, which lead to good company and conversation on what could have been a very long and boring detail. He made excellent coffee and liked to challenge his team to parkour races every Sunday afternoon, there apparently was a tournament now including many outside his detail. There was also the fact he liked to play ‘hide n seek’, which originally was him trying to escape her mandatory protection. He was going to be a wonderful heir it seemed. 

When she reached the throne room his blood was still under her fingernails, the blood staining them. She would allow this, he deserved to know that Stick was dead, what she brought to him as he entered this new life with her. One day she would break down and allow him to marry her for the sake of his Catholic heart and to have a moment like this again.

The room was perfect, the light low, Matthew stood by the thrones in the middle of the room. He hadn’t worn red but was covered in a black robe. She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips as she walked those of the Hand parting for her and drug her nails creating a red ring of blood at his crown.

This time she didn’t need words. She just pulled him down to her lips, and they kissed.

She watched as her generals were quick to bow, most even smiling. She could feel Matthew smiling into her kiss as they announced him officially as heir apparent to the Black Sky. 

She had forever joined him to her. Only she would have power over him within the Hand and while she was sure they would be fighting who would find eternal sleep first, she was happy to know that she had created a place for him to be safe, to be loved. 

As she sat him down next to her their guests started throwing rose petals, it left a lovely blood red mess on the floor. She didn’t have the words to describe how happy she was.


End file.
